Flight of the Robin
by Belock
Summary: based off the new Batman 'Rise of the Dark Knight' Blake loses a bet against Bruce and has to pay the price! Batman x Robin (If you haven't seen the new movie don't read, it will give away spoilers)


The flight of a robin

Bruce leaned back into the leather chair, water dripped down from the ceiling and onto his slightly tanned nose. Sighing he closed his eyes.

Impossible. None the less, nothing was truly impossible, or uncrack-able, you just needed to know where to look, and how to find what it is you're looking for.

A smirk of self-satisfaction arose on his face, it amazed him how he could figure out what was said to be Gotham's crime of the century in less than half an hour. No, it did not bother him in the slightest to be the bat of many faces hidden behind one single mask.

So it was the banker, how interesting.

He'd have to tell Blake that he had won their little bet once again.

Speak of the devil.

Rotating his chair around he saw the young police officer come swaggering in.

"I believe its pay up time" said Bruce, wide grin plastered from either side of his defined cheeks.

Without any reply Blake's chin practically hit the floor. "No" mumbled Blake folding his arms in disbelief.

Bruce's smile intensified at the young man's annoyance.

"I'm not doing that" told Blake shifting uncomfortably.

"A bets a bet" remarked Bruce shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant movement. "A real man holds his end of the bargain"

Blake's upper lip twitched with frustration.  
He wasn't one to back out of a promise.  
" Bruce I'm not kissing you"

"Then what else are you planning on doing?" Asked Bruce drumming his fingers on his lap.

Blake's eyes narrowed, why was he even having his conversation with Bruce, it was useless. Coming to his senses he gave in. "Fine" "one small tiny kiss"

Bruce smirked, and motioned Blake over to him.  
" better make it good" he said grabbing the younger man's waist, pulling him closer.

They didn't speak to each other, just quietly stared waiting for the other to make the first move.

Taking Blake by surprise, Bruce leaned up and firmly pressed his lips against the police officer's.

When Bruce realized that Blake was no longer fighting him took hold of younger man's hair and brushed his tongue along Blake's teeth, as if to ask for access to explore more of that hot cavern.

Blake opened his mouth allowing Bruce's tongue to tangle with his own.  
Cursing himself he slowly climbed onto Bruce's lap so the gap between them was now closed.

Teasingly Bruce pulled back and broke the kiss.

Blake almost wanted to scream with frustration, he knew what Bruce was doing, it was cunning. That bastard.

Bruce grinned and raised an eyebrow sarcastically.  
"What's the matter?"

Blake looked at Bruce, annoyance pasted into his face, he was inches away from slapping that smirk off his face. "Just do it"

Without warning Bruce yanked the officer's tie and pulled him into another rough kiss.  
Bruce slid his hand down Blake's front, he felt the younger man tense as he neared his groined.

"Shy are we?" Laughed Bruce rubbing his hand around Blake's inner thigh.

"No just being modest" grinned Blake shifting around so that Bruce's hand was pressed right  
against his crotch.

Bruce genially caressed the growing bulge in Blake's trousers, Blake bucked down into his hand, though Bruce was enjoying this the fact that Blake wasn't making a single sound bothered him, so he experimentally squeezed Blake's erection earning a strangled groan from the police officer.

"Is it okay to continue" asked Bruce pulling his hand away from Blake.

Blake shifted around on Bruce's lap.  
"Bruce, l wouldn't have kissed you, let alone let you feel me up"

Bruce smiled and wrapped his arms around Blake's waist.

Bruce ran his hand down Blake's chest, popping each button on the way down, exposing the younger man's toned muscles. He looked up at Blake as he dragged a finger around a slightly perked nipple.

"I'm not a woman I feel nothing there" remarked Blake not meeting Bruce's eyes.

"Then let's do something that will"  
Said Bruce circling the hardened area in Blake's pants.

Blake watched as Bruce unbuttoned his pants showing off thin underwear that weren't leaving much to the imagination to what was under them. Bruce touched the tip of Blake's penis, he wasn't surprised when it start to bead pre cum.

" someone's turned on" grinned Bruce pulling down Blake's stained briefs, Blake's hard on sprung up and hit his stomach.

"Let's fuck" smirked Blake pushing Bruce back into the leather chair.

Bruce moved one hand down to stroke Blake's hard penis, and the other to hold Blake's head in place as he sucked his neck.

"Bruce..."

"Yes" asked Bruce his voice filled with lust, as he continued to jerk Blake off.

"Hurry up and get those pants off" he laughed pointing to Bruce's track pants that were practically standing up.

Bruce leaned up and quickly yanked his pants down so that they were around his knees, and peeled of his black t-shirt.  
"Let's fuck shall we"

Blake swallowed a lump in his throat when he eyed Bruce; there was a lot to take in at once.

"See something you like?"

"More than one thing" replied Blake, letting his bottom slid against Bruce's erection. Revenge for teasing him earlier.

Bruce smiled at Blake. "That eager to get going?" He questioned planting hand on the younger man's ass, it was hard to contain himself when Blake kept bucking forward to meet his hard on.

"Fuck!" Yelled Blake when he suddenly felt something enter him.

"It's just my finger, relax"

Blake bit down on his lip, he almost let himself cry out as Bruce inserted another finger into his tight hole, to stop himself from cutting his lip he bit down on Bruce's shoulder, most likely leaving marks that would last weeks.

"Can I put it in?" Asked Bruce hair askew and sweat trailing down his face.

Blake nodded into Bruce's shoulder.

Bruce slowly stuck himself inside Blake feeling the other man the further he pushed himself in.  
He could here Blake gasping into his broad shoulder.

"Can I move?"

"Yeah, just hurry it up" Blake said through gritted teeth.

A groan echoed through the bat cave as Bruce plunged upward into Blake.

"Bruce!" Gasped Blake digging his nails down the older man's back, he locked lips with Bruce, who finally heard Blake moan down his throat.

Blake's whole body tensed and his face contorted into sheer pleasure as he came hard, coding him, Bruce and a little of the chair.  
Bruce followed shortly after filling Blake as they both collapsed back into the leather seat.

"You just fucked Batman" huffed Bruce chuckling slightly.

"You let me fuck Batman" smiled Blake slicking back hair that had gone astray.

*  
"Master Wayne here's the morn- what happened to your back?" Asked Alfred staring at the red claw and bite marks that were all over Bruce.

Bruce laughed. "A robin"


End file.
